Respect My Crypn
Respect My Crypn is a song by American rapper Blueface. Lyrics Laudiano Yeah aight, look Stop playin' with me You gon' respect this crippin' Give a fuck if he like it, but he gon' respect this crippin' (Scoop) Yeah aight, it's all fun and games 'til a nigga trippin' (Trippin') Mop the floor, hide the wet sign just to catch him slippin' (Caught him slippin') Pull up, bounce out with a briefcase, it's time to handle business (It's time to handle business) Give a fuck if he like it, but he gon' respect this crippin' (Scoop) Yeah aight, it's all fun and games 'til a nigga trippin' (I'm finna trip him) Mop the floor, hide the wet sign just to catch him slippin' (Caught him slippin') Pull up, bounce out with a briefcase, it's time to handle business (It's time to handle business) Janky, baby, I just look like this, fuck a nigga mean? (Janky) Play with my respect, leave him wetter than a dream (Wetter than a dream) I'll die for this shit baby, I'm a different breed (Yeah aight) I never let the beef get cold, nigga, where's the meat? (Where's the meat?) I'm an alpha male, ain't no bitch in me (All alpha) Grown ass man, feed my family (Feed my family) Any nigga get in my way, I'ma feed him a Pedigree I hold my own, baby, never need a nigga stand next to me (Nope, never) Everybody a hot nigga 'til 12 pull up, get cold feet (Cold feet) Stay by myself, ain't gotta worry 'bout a nigga tellin' (Nope) Stay by myself, ain't gotta worry 'bout a nigga jealous (Nope) I don't even like workin' with niggas, baby, 'cause I'm hella selfish (Blueface, baby) Big chains, pieces on pieces (Pieces) That boy got on a necklace, yeah aight Nigga talkin' out his neck 'til I leave his ass neckless (Neckless) It get tricky, fuck it, nigga finna get reckless, on the gang Give a fuck if he like it, but he gon' respect this crippin' (Scoop) Yeah aight, it's all fun and games 'til a nigga trippin' (Trippin') Mop the floor, hide the wet sign just to catch him slippin' (Caught him slippin') Pull up, bounce out with a briefcase, it's time to handle business (It's time to handle business) Give a fuck if he like it, but he gon' respect this crippin' (Scoop) Yeah aight, it's all fun and games 'til a nigga trippin' (I'm finna trip him) Mop the floor, hide the wet sign just to catch him slippin' (Caught him slippin') Pull up, bounce out with a briefcase, it's time to handle business (It's time to handle business) Why It Sucks # Blueface is offbeat as always. # The songs's kinda repetitive. The phrase "Respect this crippin' is said 5 times. # The music video is terrible and half of it is the intro. # Wasted beat. Music Video Blueface "Respect My Crypn" (WSHH Exclusive - Official Music Video) Category:BlueFace Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with good production Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Internet Memes Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Awful Wordplay Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Titles